


Gone Wrong

by KcDawson



Category: Persona 4
Genre: I don’t really know why I wrote this, Love Confessions, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, a bit of jealous/protective Yosuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24782767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KcDawson/pseuds/KcDawson
Summary: A fun night out ends up going horribly wrong for Yu and Yosuke after meeting a shady guy at a club.
Relationships: Hanamura Yosuke/Narukami Yu, Hanamura Yosuke/Persona 4 Protagonist, Hanamura Yosuke/Seta Souji
Kudos: 67





	Gone Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, I’m not really sure why I wrote this story... I think I had a dream about it then started writing and just didn’t stop. Its not my favourite story I’ve written, but I hope you get some enjoyment out of it anyway. :)

The party was Yosukes idea, but of course, Yu couldn’t say no.

There’s this knew club that came to Okina that Yosuke is very excited about. It’s open to minors so they don’t have to worry about fake IDs or anything. Yosuke is always talking about the city life and how he misses it, so Yus pretty sure he can’t wait to go somewhere more populated than the rest of Inaba.

Yu hasn’t been to many clubs in his life, so he’s looking forward to the new experience. There’s also the fact that he’ll be able to spend the whole day with Yosuke, and any time silent with Yosuke is time well spent in Yus book.

When the day comes, Yu gets to the train station early and waits for his partner on a nearby bench. After some time, he sees Yosuke walking over and feels the familiar sensation of butterflies being released into his chest. He’s gotten quite accustomed to this sensation by now, he does see the brunette every day after all, so it’s pretty easy for him to keep this feeling hidden from his partner.

“Hey there partner!” Yosuke says happily as he walls over. “Been waiting long?”

“No, not too long” Yu assures as he stands, giving Yosuke a small smile which the other boy happily returns.

“Great! You ready to go then?” Yosuke asks and Yu nods in response. The two of them get on their train together, Yosuke rambling on happily while Yu listens. He’s never been the most social person ever, he’s been pretty quiet his whole life, but Yosukes never minded this. He always tends to most carry the conversation between the two of them and never complains about it.

“This is gonna be so fun! I heard a bunch of people at school talking about how fun this place is.” Yosuke says excitedly, practically bouncing in his seat which causes Yu to chuckle.

“You definitely seem excited” He says and Yosuke grins at him.

“Of course I am, bro! Inaba never had anything like this before!” Yosuke continues.

“It definitely is different” Yu agrees and Yosuke continues on his rambling.

Once they arrive at Okina, they decide to eat at a restaurant for dinner before going to the club. They order their food and chat about anything that comes to mind, laughing at each others jokes.

In the middle of their meal, their waitress comes over with a smile.

“How is everything over here? Is your date going alright?” She asks with a wink. Yu chokes on his food as Yosuke turns dark red, trying (and falling) to tell her she’s mistaken.

“W-we’re not-! I mean.. Its n-not a-!” Yosuke gives up on trying to firm the words and covers his red face in his hands. The waitresses eyes widen.

“I’m so sorry! I just thought you had chemistry…! I shouldn’t have assumed…” She apologizes.

“I-It’s alright” Yu manages to say, he’s pretty sure his face is pretty red as well but Yosukes too embarrassed to notice. The waitress hurries off, looking as embarrassed as the two guys.

“L-Let’s just pretend that didn’t happen…” Yosuke says awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Agreed” Yu says, he really doesn’t want to make the rest of the night awkward between the two of them. The two of them end up finishing and paying, not talking about the waitress incident.

They soon walk out and go to the club music can be heard from outside the door. Yosuke gives Yu an excited smile then opens the door, walking inside. There’s quite a bit of people inside, all dancing and/or talking to each other. There’s a lot of multicolored lights flashing around and the music plays loudly.

“Whoa! This is awesome!” Yosuke says over the music as he looks around in awe. He grabs onto Yus wrist, pulling him onto the dance floor. Yu follows behind him and the two of then have fun on the dance floor. Yus surprised by how good of a dancer Yosuke is, he might even be a good match for Rise.

Yu has to say, he’s having even more fun than he was expecting. He wouldn’t really label himself the best dancer, especially next to Yosuke, but it’s a lot of fun when they’re together. They spend a long while dancing and laughing together, but unfortunately, they don’t have unlimited energy. They decide to take a break, buying something to drink. They drink their drinks together as they watch other people dancing. 

“I gotta say bro, you’re a pretty good dancer” Yosuke says with a wink, Yu smiles slightly.

“Not as good as you” Yu responds and sees Yosukes cheeks turn a rather adorable shade of pink.

“Haha, me? I’m kinda just doing whatever” He says though Yu can tell he enjoyed that compliment. Their moment is ruined when someone wraps their arm around Yus shoulders, startling him.

“Hey there man, saw you and your friend dancin’ over there, looked like you were havin’ fun.” The guy says, Yu doesn’t know who he is which makes him a little uncomfortable.

“Um, thank you..?” Yu says.

“Y’know, you’re pretty good lookin’. I could get you a good paying part time job if ya want, just come with me” He says, his arm still around his shoulders with his hand close to Yus cup.

“No thank you… I already have some jobs that pay well” He says and the guy raises an eyebrow.

“Really? ‘Cause it’s super easy, just come with me for a sec and-“ He starts but Yosuke cuts him off.

“He said he doesn’t want to, don’t be so pushy about it” Yosuke says, looking quite annoyed at the guy. Yus quite grateful for this since the guy let’s go.

“Fine Fine. I’ll see you later then” He says with a smirk as he walks away. Yosuke watches him go, still not looking very happy.

“Who was that guy anyway?” Yosuke asks.

“I don’t know… But thank you for helping” Yu says which seems to lift Yosukes spirits a little.

“Well I couldn’t just let someone random dude steal my partner” He says and Yu feels himself blush a little.

The two of them finish their drinks and go back to the dance floor. They continue their fun from earlier for a while, but Yosuke eventually excuses himself to go to the bathroom.

A little after Yosuke leaves, Yu starts feeling a little light headed. He assumes that he may just be tired from all the dancing so he starts walking off the dance floor to take a seat. He starts feeling more and more dizzy as he walks, his head feels foggy, making it hard to concentrate on anything. Every movement looks blurry and strange, even the loud club music sounds muffled. With every step, he feels wobbly and weak. All his thoughts are slow and hazy, he feels as if he can’t even think. Yu doesn’t even notice he fell until he’s lying face down on the cold ground.

Suddenly, Yus lifted from the ground, his arm wrapped around someone’s shoulders. Said arms hold him up, but they feel too tight for comfort, giving Yu no chances of getting away, especially in his current state.

“Sorry bout that, my cousin here must’ve gotten his hands on some alcohol, he had the tendency to overdrink.” It takes Yu a minute to even understand what the guy said. He knows that this guy is certainly not his cousin….

Yu tries pulling away from this guy but he can’t even stand on his own, much less fight against the tight grip of this stranger. The person starts walking, dragging Yu along with him. All Yu can manage to think is that he has to get away from this guy, he can’t let him take him away… He can hear his heart pounding in his chest louder than anything else.

“Le..go” Is all he manages to say, his voice slurred and barely audible. The stranger smirks.

“Sorry kid, but some people’ll pay a shit load of money for a good lookin’ young guy like you. It woulda been easier of ya came with me earlier, but I guess ya aren’t that stupid.” The guy says, continuing to drag the silver haired boy through the crowd. “But wow, lucky for me that boyfriend of yours disappeared before the drug kicked in, sure makes my job easier.” 

Fear. That’s the only thing Yu can focus on, how scared he is at this moment. He can’t do anything but get helplessly dragged along by this man. The only coherent thought he can really focus on is Yosuke. He needs Yosuke. Everything would be alright if Yosuke was by his side. He needs his partner to come and save him.

* * *

Yosuke was having a great time. He knew this place was going to be awesome and it didn’t disappoint. The only thing that he didn’t like how that random guy came up to Yu and wrapped his arm around him like they were best friends, the weirdo even called him good looking, that’s really weird to say to someone you just met. It’s not like he’s _jealous_ or anything… The guy was just weird, that’s all, plus Yu looked very uncomfortable with that guy hanging off of him, so it’s only normal that Yosuke would get annoyed at that. Him and Yu were best friends after all, so he’s obviously going to help him whenever his partner needs it. Plus, there was all that talk about a part time job, that was pretty sketchy too. Yeah, that’s it, he’s not at all upset over the fact that the guy kinda seemed to be flirting with Yu… Not at all.

Yosuke finishes his business in the bathroom and walks back out to join Yu. The first thing he realizes is that Yu isn’t in the same place he was when Yosuke left. That’s not really a cause for worry, Yosuke assumes he probably went to sit down or something. 

That’s when he notices most people are watching something. Curiosity gets the better of him and he makes his way through the crowd to see what’s going on.

Yus always been very easy to find in a crowd, his silver hair makes him stand out pretty much everywhere. At first, Yosuke thought it was kind of weird that Yu had such a weird natural hair colour, but in moments like these, he’s thankful that his friend is so recognizable.

Pretty much as soon as he sees his partner being dragged away by the same guy from earlier, Yosukes running over.

“Hey! What’re you doing with him?!” He orders as he catches up to them. The guy doesn’t turn to look at him, continuing to walk away.

“Don’t worry bout it, this guy’s my cousin, I’m just takin him home” The guy says and Yosuke clenches his fists.

“Like hell he’s your cousin! That’s my partner! Now let him go!” He says, grabbing the guys arm. People are staring at them but all Yu cares about right now is helping his partner. The guy finally turns to Yosuke and sighs.

“Shit… Guess this won’t be as easy as I thought” He mutters and Yosuke frowns.

“I said let him go! Now!” Yosuke repeats glancing at his partners limp form with worry. The guy must’ve seen him get distracted because his fist suddenly connects with Yosukes cheek.

“Gh!” Yosuke falls back and hits the ground, pain flaring up in his cheek. When he opens his eyes, he sees the guy running towards the exit with Yu, pushing away anyone who’s in the way. Yosuke quickly stands up again, chasing after him. As soon as he gets close enough, he jumps at him, tackling him to the ground. He quickly pins him down and looks at the crowd watching them.

“Someone call the police! This guy was trying to kidnap my friend!” Yosuke tells them and he sees a few different people take out their phones. Some security guards come over and take the guy away. Once he’s no longer a threat, Yosuke runs over to his partner.

At first, he thought Yu was unconscious, but as he’s going to him, he sees his head is lifted slightly, trying to see what’s going on. Yosuke quickly kneels next to him and carefully helps him sit up, Yu leans on him heavily like he can’t support his own weight. His eyes are unfocused and it feels like he’s shaking.

“Hey, Yu, can you hear me..?” Yosuke asks with worry. It takes Yu a second to answer, his eyes slowly drifting up to look at his partner.

“Yos..uke..? You… Savedme…?” Yu mumbles, slurring his words. Yosuke forces a smile to reassure his friend.

“Yeah, you’ll be alright now partner, don’t worry” He assures and Yu closes his eyes.

“Hnn… Dizzy” He mumbles, his voice is so quiet Yosuke can barely hear it. The brunette feels anger boil up inside him. That jerk must’ve drugged him or something, he’s never seen Yu this… Vulnerable. That jerk who did this to his partner deserves to be in jail, if he hadn’t have come out of the bathroom in time… He doesn’t even want to think about what could’ve happened.

Some of the club staff help Yosuke get Yu off the floor and sits him down on a chair. Yosuke stays close to him as they wait for the police to arrive, glancing at Yu every few seconds to make sure he’s doing alright.

It doesn’t take long for the police to arrive, Yosuke watches as they take the guy away in handcuffs. Seeing that makes him feel a bit better, that is until he sees a familiar face walking over to them.

“D-Dojima-san!” Yosuke exclaims, not expecting him to be here. Dojima has a frown on his face as he looks at his unresponsive nephew then back at Yosuke

“What happened here?” He asks, his voice is ferm which scares Yosuke a little. He quickly explains everything to the detective, doing his best to stay very descriptive. When he finishes, Dojima sighs

“Alright, all we can do now is get him home. I’ll give you kids a ride home” He says and helps Yosuke lift Yu. They carry him to Dojimas car and Yosuke gets him in the back seat while the detective gets in the front. Yosuke looks at his partner with worry.

“You alright, bro…?” He asks.

“…Mm..” Is all Yu responds with. He leans against Yosuke, pressing his face into his neck. The brunette freezes, he feels his face starts burning, he’s sure he’s the same colour as a fire hydrant right now. Yu, however, doesn’t seem like he’s going to move any time soon and Yosuke doesn’t have the heart to move him, so they end up staying like this the whole drive home.

When they arrive at the Dojima residence, Yosuke realizes that Yu has completely passed out. Both him and Dojima carry his partner to his room and put him in bed. Once they get Yu settled, Yosuke turns to Dojima.

“H-Hey, could I.. Stay here tonight, to make sure he’s ok when he Wakes up..?” He asks and Dojima watches him for a second. Yosuke gets a little nervous, thinking that the detective will deny his request.

“Sure, just don’t cause any trouble” Dojima says then walks out. Yosuke sighs in relief and looks back at Yus sleeping form, he can’t help but think about how peaceful he looks. He could almost say that he looks cute….

Yosuke quickly shakes that thought out of his head and looks around for a place for himself to sleep. He decides that the couch in Yus room would be the best option. He’s just about to sit lie down on the couch and go to sleep when he glances over at Yu one more time.

He notices that Yus shaking again, he’s holding onto the sheets tightly and his face is set into a frown. It looks like he’s having a nightmare….

Yosuke bites his lip and stands again, carefully walking over to Yus bed. He places a hand on his shoulder.

“Hey, you’re ok partner…” He says softly, Yu seems to calm slightly at this, but still doesn’t seem comfortable. Yosuke bites his lip again, he’s not completely sure how to deal with this situation…

He sits on the bed next Yu and carefully rubs his shoulder. He keeps doing this for some time, starting to zone out when a little pull on his shirt brings him back to reality. He looks down to see that Yu has let go of the sheets and is now holding onto Yosukes shirt, although he does look a lot more peaceful…

Once again, Yosuke finds that he doesn’t have the heart to make Yu let go. Before he knows it, he’s lying next to Yu, his face burning like it’s on fire. Time passes and he somehow manages to fall asleep despite the pounding in his chest.

When Yosuke wakes up, all he sees is a sea of grey. Memories of last night flash through his head. His eyes widen as he realizes that all this grey happens to be Yus hair, said boy pressed up against him, still fast asleep. Yosuke realizes that his arms are around his partner and has his face buried in Yus hair.

Yosuke quickly jumps back in surprise, accidentally falling out of bed. His heart pounds loudly in his chest and his face is burning more than ever before. He’s sure every part of him has turned a dark red. Luckily, it seems Yosukes little outburst didn’t wake Yu and Yosuke has time to compose himself, taking quite a few deep breaths.

He decides to busy himself by flipping through one of Yus books, trying not to think about how close they were to each other.

It’s not long before he hears a small groan from the bed. He quickly closes the book, turning towards the noise. He sees Yu sitting up, running his head, his eyes are closed so he hasn’t noticed Yosuke yet.

“Partner! You’re awake! How’re you feeling?” He asks as he walks over to the other boy. Yu looks up at him and his eyes widen a little.

“Yosuke… You face… What happened?” He asks, sounding concerned. Yosuke frowns a bit and touches his cheek where he was punched, wincing slightly as he does. Yup… It definitely left a bruise and of course that’s what Yus worrying about before worrying about himself.

“It’s nothing, don’t worry about it. But how’re you feeling?” Yosuke asks again.

“…I do feel a little sick… Mostly just a headache” Yu admits “…What happened last night?”

“You don’t remember…?” Yosuke asks.

Yu shakes his head. “I can’t remember much after we went back to dance after our break…” He says and Yosuke sighs before explaining everything he knows about. Yu listens silently, a frown appearing on his face as the story goes on.

“I should’ve noticed sooner… I knew that jerk was sketchy as soon as I saw him” Yosuke mutters, looking away. “I’m sorry for not noticing…”

“Yosuke” Yu interrupts. “You can’t blame yourself for this, I didn’t notice either. And if it weren’t for you, that guy would’ve gotten away with it.”

Yosuke can’t help but smile a bit at this, Yu always knows what to say to make him feel better. Besides, he should be the one taking care of Yu now, not the other way around.

“What matters now is that you’re ok, if you need any just ask, alright partner?” Yosuke says and Yu smiles slightly.

“That’s alright, you don’t have to” He says but Yosuke shakes his head.

“Hey, seriously. I really don’t mind helping. Plus I wanna spend the day with you” He assures and he’s pretty sure he sees Yus cheeks turn a light shade of pink.

“Alright, if you insist…” Yu says, offering another one of those small Narukami smiles™ that always makes it feel like he swallowed a bunch of butterflies that are now flying around in his stomach.

“I do, so you just relax and let me take care of you.” Yosuke says with a wink, and once again, he’s almost sure he sees colour appear in his friends usually pale face.

“Thank you” Yu replies and Yosuke smiles at him.

“No problem partner. You said you had a headache right? I’ll get you some Tylenol or something.” Yosuke says and walks into the bathroom. He’s been to Yus place enough to know where everything is, so it didn’t take him long to find the Tylenol. When he gets back into the bedroom, Yu has a contemplative look on his face.

“What’s up? You look like you’re thinking about something” Yosuke asks as he hands Yu the Tylenol which he takes after thanking the brunette.

“It’s nothing, don’t worry about it.” Yu responds and Yosuke raises an eyebrow.

“Cmon, don’t be like that. Just tell me.” Yosuke argues and Yu let’s out a sigh, glancing away almost awkwardly.

“Just… Yosuke, you stayed the night right..? Where did you sleep…?” He asks and Yosukes face turns dark red.

“U-Uh! On the couch!” Yosuke says and immediately cringes at how fake that sounded. Yu doesn’t look convinced either, just the look on his face makes it impossible for Yosuke to lie to him. He let’s out a sigh.

“Alright, alright..! I miiiight have slept in the same bed as you but it wasn’t weird or anything I swear! You just looked like you were having a bad dream so I tried to help but then you held onto me and I didn’t wanna wake you up so I kinda ended up just staying there and then I fell asleep!” Yosuke explains quickly, his face turning a deeper shade of red the more he talks.

He can feel Yus eyes on him so he glances over at his partner and… Is he blushing? His face is pinker than usual… Before it was to faint to know for sure… But now, Yosukes sure that his friends face is a darker colour than it was a second ago.

“It’s alright, I don’t mind sharing a bed with you…” Yu says, looking right into Yosuke’s eyes. If it’s possible for Yosuke to turn a darker shade of red, he definitely did.

“W-wha-?! You can’t just say things like that partner! Someone could get the wrong idea!” Yosuke exclaims, his heart is pounding so hard he thinks it might burst from his chest. Yu chuckles slightly and looks away, but for some reason he looks a little disappointed.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to embarrass you” He says and Yosuke suddenly feels like he said something wrong.

“I-It’s cool, don’t worry about it. I uh…. I think I kinda liked sharing with you too..” Yosuke says quietly and Yus eyes widen.

“Yosuke…!?” He asks in surprise.

“Argh this is embarrassing!” Yosuke continues, hiding his face in his hands. “I can’t believe you made me say something like that!”

“I didn’t make you say anything” Yu counters, Yosuke can hear the amusement in his voice which flusters him more.

“Y-You know what I mean! Ugh this is so embarrassing…” He groans, he can’t believe he just said he likes sharing a bed with his best friend.

“It’s alright Yosuke, you don’t have to be embarrassed. We both said it after all.” Yu assures. He always knows just what to say to make Yosuke feel better.

“I… Yeah you’re right” Yosuke sighs then smiles a little. “It is kinda weird though… Liking to share a bed with a guy…”

“I don’t think it’s weird” Yu says. “I think that’s pretty normal when you like someone”

For a moment, Yosuke thinks he heard that wrong, but what else could he have said? He then thinks that he was joking, but he didn’t hear any trace of humor in his friends voice. His face slowly turns red as he let’s out a little;

“What..?”

“I like you” Yu repeats. “Thinking about what could have gone wrong last night… It sort of reminds me how short life can be. Anything can go wrong at any minute, and I don’t want anything to happen to either of us without getting this off my chest” He explains. “You don’t have to like me back, if you want, we can pretend this never happened. I just… Wanted to get it off my chest.”

Yosuke stares many thoughts going through his head at once. Yu Narukami likes HIM? HIM of all people?! Yu basically has girls chasing after him at school and he wants to date Yosuke… That makes him feel… Really happy. He suddenly notices that Yus watching him, expecting a response. Now Yosukes hit with the real question…

Does he like Yu back…?

He thinks back to the night before… How upset he felt when he thought that guy was flirting with Yu… How much he wanted to protect him when he couldn’t protect himself… How his face burns whenever they get close or when Yu says something sappy… How it actually felt nice to spend a night in the same bed… And how he feels all those butterflies whenever he sees Yu smile.

He makes up his mind.

“I-I… I think I like you too partner…” He says, avoiding eye contact as his face heats up.

“Yosuke… You…” Yu starts but it seems Yosukes got him speechless.

“Yeah” Yosuke confirms, finally looks into Yus shocked eyes. His expression shifts from shock to one of the biggest smiles Yosukes ever seen on the guy, and it takes his breath away.

“I didn’t think you’d say that but… I’m really happy” Yu says and Yosuke rubs the back of his head, also smiling.

“Yeah, I’m happy too…” He admits, the blush not leaving his cheeks. “So uh… Are we… Yknow… Dating now?” he asks.

“If you’re alright with that…” Yu says and Yosuke smiles nodding.

“I’d like that” He says and sits next to Yu. His partner reaches over and holds his hand, the two if them blushing.

Their night might have gone horribly wrong, but at least they’re safe and together right now. 


End file.
